New Year's Eve
by loeloe07
Summary: Tanpa menjawab, Donghae pun mulai memetik gitarnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada wajah cantik kekasihnya. Jarinya pun dengan lihai memainkan sebuah lagu yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya. Sebuah lagu yang khusus dia ciptakan untuk sang kekasih hati. / Malam tahun baru SJ's couple HAEHYUK KANGTEUK WONKYU YEWOOK
1. I Love You More (HaeHyuk)

**I Love You More...**

 **HaeHyuk**

"Ne hyung, aku sedang berada di apartemen ku bersama Hyukkie."

Terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur sambil menelpon seseorang. Di sebelahnya terlihat seorang namja berkepala botak, namun tidak menghilangkan kesan cantik diwajahnya, sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang namja tampan yang sedang sibuk berbincang di telpon.

"Ne hyung, besok kami tidak akan datang terlambat ke rumah Sungmin hyung. Kami juga sangat rindu berkumpul bersama kalian, kami ingin memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun sekaligus selamat bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi appa." kata sang namja tampan menjawab pertanyaan seeorang di telpon.

"Baiklah hyung, selamat tahun baru dan sampaikan salamku pada Kangin hyung, bilang padanya untuk bermain dengan lembut agar besok hyung masih bisa berjalan dengan benar." kata namja tampan tersebut dengan suara menggoda dan dia pun langsung mematikan sambungan telpon nya sebelum mendengar teriakan dari sang leader.

Nyutt...

"Aww... Appo! Yak, Hyukkie chagi, kenapa kau mencubit ku" gerutu sang namja tampan kepada seorang namja cantik yang berada di sebelahnya sambil mengusap-usap tangan nya yang tadi mendapat "sentuhan sayang" dari sang kekasih.

"Salahmu sendiri Lee Donghaek! Kenapa menggoda Teuki hyung seperti itu. Besok kita pasti kena imbasnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Teuki hyung mengamuk, bahkan Kangin hyung pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" sahut Eunhyuk, sang namja cantik.

"Aigoo... Tenang saja Hyukkie chagi, mana mungkin Teuki hyung marah kepada ku. Aku kan dongsaeng kesayangannya." kata Donghae sambil merangkul kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Daripada mengkahawatirkan Teuki hyung, lebih baik kita habiskan waktu kita ini sebaik mungkin. Jarang-jarang kita mendapat waktu libur yang bersamaan kan?" kata Donghae lagi.

"Maafkan aku..." kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sambil menunduk sedih.

Donghae pun melepas rangkulan nya, kemudian dengan kedua tangannya dia menangkup wajah mulus sang kekasih dan dengan lembut dihadapkan mengarah kepadanaya.

"Hei Hyukkie chagi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta maaf, heum?" tanya Donghae lembut sambil mengusap-usap pipi sang kekasih.

"Maaf karena aku gagal dalam tes masuk kepolisan, sehingga kita harus terpisah seperti ini. Seandainya saja aku lulus tes itu, kita pasti bisa selalu bersama. Seharusnya aku mencoba lagi dan lagi untuk mengikuti tes itu sampai aku lulus. Seharusnya aku..."

Cupp...

Donghae pun mengecup singkat bibir sang kekasih untuk menghentikan ocehannya. Setelah kecupan singkat itu, Donghae memberi sedikit jarak diantara wajah mereka. Dia pun tersenyum tipis melihat pipi tirus sang kekasih dihiasi rona kemerahan.

"Hyukkie chagi, tidak ada yang salah disini. Tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Lagi pula setiap libur akhir pekan, saat kita diperbolehkan menggunakan ponsel, kita bisa berbincang di telpon atau video call, dan saat salah satu dari kita cuti, kita bisa saling mengunjungi. Jadi, tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ne?" jelas Donghae dengan panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk pun mengangguk imut. Donghae yang tidak tahan dengan keimutan sang kekasih langsung menyambar bibir kekasihnya itu. Eunhyuk yang awalnya terkejut dengan serangan Donghae yang sangat tiba-tiba pun langsung mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Donghae dan mulai menikmati ciuman mereka. Setelah saling melumat beberapa saat, Eunhyuk pun menjambak lembut rambut Donghae. Donghae yang mengerti bahwa sang kekasih kehabisan oksigen pun segera melepas lumatannya dengan tidak rela. Dia pun lalu memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Donghae sambil tetap memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita memposting sesuatu di instagram?" saran Eunhyuk.

"Kita? Jadi maksudmu kita memposting sesuatu secara bersamaan seperti biasa?" tanya Dongahe.

"Eumm..." Eunhyuk pun memasang pose berpikir dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk nya dibibir nya. Donghae yang melihat pun tidak tahan dengan keimutan sang kekasih, dan menghujani wajah kekasihnya dengan kecupan ringan.

"Yak! Lee Donghaek! Kenapa kau malah menciumiku?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menghindar dari kecupan-kecupan Donghae meskipun sulit mengingat posisinya yang masih berada dipelukan sang kekasih tampan.

"Kau cantik." kata Donghae singkat setelah menyudahi kecupannya.

"Haiishhh... Kau ini!" Eunhyuk pun memukul pelan lengan Donghae sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang kini tengah merona. Donghae pun terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita posting di instgram?" tanya Donghae kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada kita Hae-ya. Cukup kau saja yang meng-update instagram mu." kata Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa begitu?" Donghae pun mengerutkan keningnya heran. Dia pun melepaskan pelukan nya, lalu memandang sang kekasih, meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, jika kita memposting dalam waktu yang bersamaan, akan terlihat sangat jelas jika kita menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya apa yang salah jika sepasang kekasih menghabiskan waktu bersama di malam tahun baru?" Donghae terlihat tidak suka dengan alasan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pun tersenyum sambil menggelayut manja di tangan kekar Donghae.

"Tentu tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba bermain dengan kode seperti pasangan Wonkyu." kata Eunhyuk.

"Bermain kode? Maksudnya?" Donghae pun semakin bingung dengan peekataan kekasihnya.

"Ya seperti yang kau tahu, keluarga besar Choi yang kurang setuju dengan hubungan Siwonnie dengan Kyunnie pun membuat mereka hanya bisa mengumbar kebersamaan mereka di atas panggung dengan dalih fanservice. Sedangkan diluar panggung, mereka berusaha membuat publik menyadari bahwa kebersamaan mereka bukan hanya sekedar fanservice dengan memposting hal-hal yang merupakan kode-kode yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Menurutku itu terlihat keren Hae-ya." jelas Eunhyuk.

"Hmm... Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita?" Donghae belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk.

"Kita? Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau kita sangat sering memposting sesuatu berdua. Bahkan menurutku, tidak ada pasangan dari grup manapun yang seterbuka kita memposting apapun mengenai kebersamaan kita. Karena itulah, saat ini aku ingin mencoba bermain kode seperti pasangan Wonkyu." jelas Eunhyuk lagi sambil menatap Donghae penuh harap agar menyetujui sarannya.

"Ishh... Kau ini ada-ada saja Hyukkie chagi." kata Donghae sambil menyentil pelan hidung mancung kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, tapi apa yang harus aku posting, heum?" tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kalau video singkat. Belakangan ini kan kau rajin berlatih memainkan gitar, mungkin kau bisa memainkan sebuah lagu sambil memetik gitar" saran Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah." Donghae pun turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil gitarnya yang terletak di pojok kamarnya. Setelah mengambil gitar, dia pun kembali menaiki tempat tidur dan duduk bersila menghadap Eunhyuk yang sudah siap merekam dengan ponselnya.

"Hyukkie, kuminta hanya tanganku yang sedang memetik gitar yang kau rekam." kata Donghae sebelum memulai petikan gitarnya.

"Tapi kenapa Hae? ELF pasti sangat senang melihatmu." kata Eunhyuk bingung dengan permintaan sang kekasih.

Tanpa menjawab, Donghae pun mulai memetik gitarnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada wajah cantik kekasihnya. Jarinya pun dengan lihai memainkan sebuah lagu yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahuinya. Sebuah lagu yang khusus dia ciptakan untuk sang kekasih hati. Tanpa lirik yang dinyanyikan, tapi tatapan penuh cinta nya pada Eunhyuk telah menggambarkan semua perasaannya.

Eunhyuk pun terpana. Lagu ini. Lagu yang khusus diciptakan Donghae untuknya. Lagu yang dinyanyikan saat Donghae melamarnya sebulan sebelum mereka menjalani wajib militer. Lagu yang memiliki peranan penting dalam pejalanan kisah cinta mereka. Kemudian Eunhyuk pun mengerjap, dia terlalu terlena oleh petikan gitar kekasih tampannya. Dia pun terburu-buru menekan tombol untuk merekam permainan gitar Donghae.

Petikan gitar Donghae pun terhenti. Lagu itu pun usai. Donghae segera meletakkan gitarnya dibawah tempat tidur dengan asal, kemudian dengan cepat menarik Eunhyuk ke pelukannya.

"Saranghae, Nae Sarang... Jeongmal Saranghae..." bisik Donghae pelan tepat di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Nado... Nado saranghae Hae-ya..." balas Eunhyuk sambil mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Alasanku tidak ingin kau merekam wajaku karena aku tidak ingin merusak rencana mu untuk bermain kode." jelas Donghae.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Tentu berhubungan. Jika kau merekam wajahku, maka semua orang akan dapat melihat tatapan penuh cintaku saat memandang wajahmu. Meskipun kau tidak terlihat di video, tapi tentu orang dapat dengan mudah menebak jika kau yang sedang aku tatap. Yah... Walaupun aku yakin, HaeHyuk shipper di luar sana pasti tahu kalau kita sedang bersama saat ini dan kau yang merekam video ini untukku." jelas Donghae lagi.

"Eumm... Aku mengerti Hae-ya. Lalu kapan kau akan mempostingnya?"

"Terserah kau, karena dari awal ini semua idemu."

"Baiklah, sekarang saja." kata Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan pelukan Donghae. Donghae pun bergeser dan duduk di belakang Eunhyuk. Kemudian dia memeluk kekasih cantiknya dari belakang, dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak sang kekasih sambil melihat kekasihnya yang sibuk memposting videonya.

"Selesai." kata Eunhyuk, terlihat senang. Dia pun agak mencondongkan badannya untuk meletakkan ponsel Donghae di meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur sebelum kembali bersandar di pelukan dada bidang kekasih tampannya.

"Kuharap ini bisa menjadi kado kecil di malam tahun baru ini untuk ELF yang merindukanmu." kata Eunhyuk sambil menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Donghae.

"Hmm... Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Donghae sambil menciumi leher sang kekasih.

Eunhyuk pun menggeliat resah karena Donghae terus menciumi lehernya. Merasakan sinyal bahaya, Eunhyuk pun berontak dari pelukan Donghae dan bergeser menjauh.

"Jangan macam-macam Hae-ya. Waktu libur kita tinggal besok, dan lusa kita harus kembali ke camp masing-masing. Aku ingin menghabisknnya bersama hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul, bukan tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat tidur." kata Eunhyuk sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Donghae, yang sejujurnya, malah terlihat sangat imut dan membuat Donghae berusah keras agar tidak kelepasan "menerkam" kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Baiklah..baiklah... Maafkan aku. Mari kita tidur. Kemarilah..." kata Donghae sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Eunhyuk pun tanpa ragu masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Donghae. Mereka pun mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur sambil berpelukan. Donghae pun mulai memejamkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba...

Cupp...

"Selamat tahun baru Hae-ya, sarangahae..." kata Eunhyuk lalu dengan cepat memeluk erat Donghae untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Donghae pun membuka matanya dan tersenyum melihat tingkah sang kekasih. Dia pun mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Selamat tahun baru juga Hyukkie chagi, dan aku lebih mencintaimu..."

 **END**

Terispirasi sari postingan Donghae yang lagi metik gitar pas malem taun baru...

Jadi kepikiran moment couple2 SUJU di malem taun baru, kkk...

Next Chapter, which couple should I post?

Wonkyu? Kangteuk? Yewook?

 **Don't forget to leave some Review...**

 **Gomawo *bow***


	2. His Pet is My Biggest Enemy (WonKyu)

**His Pet is My Biggest Enemy**

.

WonKyu

.

Rate: T-M

.

"Ishh... Lagi-lagi anjing jelek itu!" gerutu seorang namja manis sambil melihat ponselnya.

Disebelahnya, terlihat seorang namja yang jauh lebih tua sedang terkekeh di balik kemudi.

"Bugsy lagi?" tanya sang manger.

"Hmm... Siapa lagi? Kenapa sih kuda pabbo itu sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan anjing jelek itu?" sang namja manis pun kembali menggerutu.

"Ralat Kyu, bukan hanya kuda pabbo-mu, tetapi seluruh anggota keluarga Choi sangat terobsesi dengan Bugsy. Bahkan aku yakin akan menemukan nama Bugsy di dalam daftar nama pewaris kelurga Choi. Dan sebagai tambahan, Bugsy itu imut Kyu, bahkan kurasa kau pun kalah imut. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Siwon lebih memilih menemui Bugsy di hari liburnya dari pada menemuimu." kata sang manager menggoda artisnya, Kyuhyun, sang namja manis.

"Yak hyung! Jangan bandingkan aku dengan anjing jelek itu. Lagipula Siwonnie tidak menemuiku karena kebetulan setiap kali dia mendapat libur, aku sedang konser KRY di negara lain." sungut Kyuhyun tidak terima jika dirinya dibandingkan dengan anjing peliharaan sang kekasih yang menurutnya jelek itu.

"Hahaha... Baiklah..baiklah..." sang manager pun kembali fokus mengemudi dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Oh Kyu, kau mau pulang kemana?" tanya sang manager memecah keheningan. Manager Suju itu memang bertugas mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang sehabis pertunjukan drama musikalnya.

"Ke rumah saja, hyung. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru ini sendirian di dorm." ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Memang semenjak hyungdeul nya banyak yang menjalankan wajib militer, hanya dirinya lah yang kini masih setia menghuni dorm. Ryeowook memilih tinggal bersama orang tua nya karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya sebelum mejalankan wajib militer. Sedangkan Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Yesung, memilih tinggal di rumah masing-masing setelah kembali dari menjalankan wajib militer. Sedangkan Kangin dan Siwon sejak awal memag tidak tinggal di dorm. Mereka semua hanya akan berkumpul di dorm saat sibuk mempersiapkan comeback, setelah itu mereka semua kembali tinggal di rumah masing-masing dan menyisakan sang maknae sendirian menghuni dorm, karena letak rumah nya yang berada diluar Seoul.

Drrrt...drrrtt...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun pun segera mengecek ponselnya.

 _Kuda pabbo is calling..._

Senyumnya pun mengembang. Kyuhyun dengan semangat langsung menjawab panggilan masuk dari kekasihnya itu.

"Yeobseyo Wonnie..." kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tsk, tadi marah-marah, sekarang senyum-senyum." sang manager dibsebelahnya hanya bisa mencibir pelan. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin kata-katanya sampai terdengar atau ia akan menghadapi evil yang mengamuk.

"Mwo? Jinja? Baiklah... Nado saranghae." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang makin lebar di wajah nya.

"Hyung, tolong antarkan aku ke apartemen Wonnie." ucap Kyuhyun pada sang supir yang tidak lain adalah managernya sendiri.

"Siwon mendapat libur, Kyu?" tanya mangernya.

"Ne, hyung. Hahh...akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Ini pertemuan pertama kami sejak dia menjalankan wajib militernya." Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah berseri, membuat sang manager tersenyum maklum.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan mewah yang berada di daerah Gangnam.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai." ujar managernya.

Kyuhyun pun mengambil tasnya yang berada di jok belakang dan segara keluar dari mobil.

"Gomawo, hyung." kata Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu mobil.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan mulai melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen mewah tersebut, sampai terdengar suara sang manager memanggilnya. Dia pun berbalik kembali menuju mobil.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berpesan, tolong ingatkan Siwon untuk bersikap lembut saat kalian "melepaskan rindu"nanti karena besok jadwalmu sangat padat." kata managernya diserti senyum usil dan dia pun segera menjalankan mobilnya sambil tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai seorang evil maknae Super Junior.

"Yak hyung! Haish..." Kyuhyun berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah.

-loeloe07-

Siwon's Apartment.

"Baby, mommy mu sebentar lagi akan tiba. Apa kau senang? Ah, daddy sangat merindukan mommy mu..." kata Siwon pada seekor anjing yang berada di pangkuannya.

Karena telah menyelesaikan pelatihan dasar nya di kepolisian, Siwon pun mendapat libur selama dua hari. Dan hari ini, yang kebetulan bertepatan dengan malam tahun baru, dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih. Siwon sangat menantikan hari ini, karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka sejak Siwon masuk kepolisian. Sejak keluar dari camp pelatihannya, dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia hanya singgah sebentar di rumah orang tuanya untuk mengmbil Bugsy, dan langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Dia sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu sang kekasih, bahkan ia tidak ingat untuk mandi dan mengganti seragamnya.

Ding.

Terdengar suara seseorang memasukkan password apartemennya.

"Nah, baby, itu pasti mommy mu... Ayo kita sambut dia..." ujar Siwon sambil menggendong sang anjing kesayangan, Bugsy, menuju pintu masuk.

"Wonnie..." Kyuhyun pun masuk dan langsung terenyum lebar saat melihat kekasih tampannya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dalam seragam polisinya. Namun senyum nya pun memudar saat melihat musuh besarnya berada dalam gendongan Siwon.

"Annyeong mommy..." Siwon yang tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun pun menjawab sambil melambaikan kaki depan Bugsy yang sedang gendongannya seolah Bugsy sedang melambai ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tsk, si jelek itu lagi..."gerutu Kyuhyun dengan kesal, namun Siwon masih dapat mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun pun masuk dengan tergesa ke arah kamar tidur Siwon dan membanting pintu dengan cukup keras. Impian nya untuk bermanja dan melepas rindu dengan sang kekasih musnah seketika. Mood nya langsung jatuh ke titik terendah saat melihat Siwon menggendong anjing kesayanganya itu.

"Dasar kuda pabbo!" omel Kyuhyun di dalam kamar.

Setelah Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar dengan cukup keras, Siwon pun meletakkan Bugsy di atas sofa dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar. Dia melihat kekasihnya sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Hei baby Kyu, kau kenapa, heum?" Siwon pun duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau kesini. Urusi saja anjing kesayangan mu itu!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo... Jadi baby Kyu cemburu dengan Bugsy, eoh? Manisnya..." kata Siwon sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yak, kuda pabbo! Jangan peluk-peluk! Aku sedang kesal padamu!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon.

Namun Siwon malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya.

"Bogoshippo..." bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun berhenti meronta. Rasa kesalnya hilang seketika. Dia pun beralih mengeratkan pelukan nya pada tubuh Siwon.

"Nado Wonnie... Nado bogoshippo... Jeongmal bogoshippo..."

Mereka pun saling memeluk dengan erat. Pelukan yang sarat akan cinta. Pelukan yang menggambarkan rasa rindu yang selama ini mereka tahan.

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama, mereka pun saling melepaskan diri. Kyuhyun melihat wajah Siwon dengan lekat.

"Tampan. Sangat tampan..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi Siwon.

"Kau pun semakin cantik baby..." balas Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun memalingkan wajahnya agar Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Wonnie, kau bau!" ujar Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau juga bau baby... Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Sudah lama kan kita tidak melakukannya, baby?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum pervert nya.

Wajah Kyuhyun pun semakin memerah. Dia juga ingin, sangat ingin. Tapi dia ingat dengan pesan manager nya tadi. Apalagi setelah mereka berpisah cukup lama, dirinya tidak yakin Siwon akan "bermain lembut".

"Ta-tapi kata manager hyumphh..."

Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena bibirnya telah di bungkam oleh bibir Siwon denga ciuman lembut. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu semakin menuntut, sampai Kyuhyun mendesah pelan disela lumatan mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, Siwon pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Saat nya kita mandi Baby..." ucap Siwon, dan dia pun segera menggendong Kyuhyun bridal style masuk kamar mandi.

-SKIP-

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandi mereka yang menghabiskan waktu cukup lama, kini mereka telah menggunakan piyama dan tengah berpelukan dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur.

"Wonnie, aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan dengan benar besok." gerutu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tenang saja baby, aku sudah menelpon manager hyung untuk membatalkan jadwalmu seharian. Tapi sore hari nya tetap kau harus terbang ke Indonesia dengan Wookie untuk konser." jelas Siwon.

"Gomawo Wonnie, aku jadi bisa ikut berkumpul di rumah Sungmin hyung besok. Kau harus menggendongku..." rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Apapun untuk mu baby Kyu..."

Keheningan terasa menenagkan. Mereka pun terus berpelukan dengan nyaman sambil menantikan detik-detik pergantian tahun. Sampai Kyuhyun membuka suaranya...

"Wonnie..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Sampai kapan kita kan terus seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Siwon pun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya. Terlihat wajah murung kekasihnya. Dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya ini menanyakan mengenai status mereka yang ditentang oleh keluarga Siwon.

"Aku ingin seperti Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung yang bisa dengan bebas mengumbar hubungan mereka." lirih Kyuhyun hampir menangis.

Siwon pun dengan cepat menarik kembali Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya karena tidak ingin melihat sang kekasih menangis.

"Ssttt... Baby, tolong jangan menangis. Tidak perduli jika keluarga ku menolak hubungan kita, atau bahkan jika seluruh dunia menentang pun, aku akan tetap berada disini, disisimu. Setelah kita menyelesaikan kewajiban kita terhadap negara, maka saat itu juga aku akan meminangmu."

"Apakah ini sebuah lamaran?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu."

"Tsk, tidak romantis sekali. Aku membayangkan dilamar saat candle light dinner, di tengah lautan, di atas kapal pesiar. Bukan seperti ini, di atas tempat tidur, menggunakan piyama, dengan bokong sakit. Aku sepertinya harus berpikir ulang untuk menerima lamaranmu Tuan Choi." Kyuhyun pun pura-pura merajuk dan melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

"Tsk, ini kan keadaan darurat baby. Aku akan membuat semua yang kau impikan itu menjadi kenyataan pada saatnya nanti. Lagipula, kalau kau menolak lamaran ku, kasihan anak kita..."

"Anak..?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan heran. Dia tidak merasa pernah hamil, lagipula sesering apapun dia melakukannya dengan Siwon, dia tidak akan hamil. Lalu anak siapa yang Siwon bicarakan?

"Iya baby, anak kita, Bugsy." ujar Siwon dengan ceria.

Buagh.

Terdengar teriakan kesakitan Siwon yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur bersamaan dengan gemuruh suara kembang api dan terompet diluar sana. Disaat orang-orang diluar ramai bersorak menyambut tahun baru, Siwon sibuk mengaduh sambil mengelus bokongnya. Kyuhyun sang pelaku penendangan pun langsung berbalik menunggungi Siwon dan merapatkan selimutnya.

Well...

Poor Siwon...

T.B.C

Aneh ya? Emang! XD

Maaf buat para bugsy lovers, but I don't like Bugsy...

 **IG : loeloe07** (gada yang nanya sih, cuma numpang promo, kkk)

Next chapter Kangteuk

Balasan Review:

ClaraLiem1013 : iyaa... ini wonkyu... maaf kalo aneh, kkk

susan haehyuk : kkk, percayalah... kalo itu memang benar terjadi...

BABYMOOMOO1013 : chagiya... otte? Ini wonkyu nya aneh banget pasti ya? Kkk... mianhe...

Juma Park : hahahaha... gomawo Bellen... fighting!

Guest & ckh2303 : ini udah wonkyu, tapi mian kalo aneh...

.1 : yes, sesuju... mereka emang kiyut abesh...

eunhaejunior55 (dea46): ini wonkyu nya dulu, next chapter kangteuk, baru yewook, tunggu yaaa... kkkk...

makasih buat yang udah nge-fav, nge-follow, nge-review, atau bahkan yang cuma baca doang...

jangan lupa reviewnya lagi ya...

gomawo~


End file.
